Charvorlage 002
Character Name Spiffy Title ❝''' .'' '❞ . =Details= Details Vital Information ■ PRONUNCIATION... . ■ NICKNAMES... . ■ RACE & CLAN... . ■ GENDER... . ■ AGE... . ■ NAMEDAY... ##nd Sun, #th U/A Moon, #### S.A.E. ■ ORIENTATION... . ■ MARITAL STATUS... . Other Statistics ■ NATIONALITY... . ■ CITIZENSHIP... . ■ FAMILY... . ■ RESIDENCE... . ■ OCCUPATION... . ■ PATRON DEITY... . ■ HEIGHT & WEIGHT... # fulms, # ilms. ## ponze. ■ ALIGNMENT... Type # (if any) Alignment. General Information . Appearance Eyes Hair Skin Build Voice . . . . . Bearing Laterality Scars Markings Style . . . . . : Hair & Eyes :: . : Physique & Markings :: . : Hygiene & Attire :: . Personality : Psychological Profile :: . : Voice :: . : Philosophy & Mannerisms :: . Preferences Likes : ● Item Dislikes : ● Item Skills : ● Item =Combat= Combat, Abilities & Weaponry Basic Statistics : High: : Above Average: : Average: : Low: Aetheric Abilities : Mastery: : Expert: : Average: : Novice: Weapon Training : Mastery: : Expert: : Average: : Novice: Combat Relevant Skills : High: : Above Average: : Average: : Low: Non-Combat Abilities : ● Ability: Description Combat Abilities : ● Ability: Description OOC Note : Any relevant notes about combat should be added here, such as player preference, system preference, or links off-site to sheets using existing XIV player-made combat systems. =History= History . Disclaimer: . Sixth Astral Era Childhood : This is typically pre-calamity information, or information from before the turn of the era (Domans & others not in Eorzea proper). Seventh Umbral Era Adulthood : This is typically post calamity information, or information since the turn of the era (Domans & others not in Eorzea proper). In Recent Times''' Moving Forward : . =Relationships= '''Relationships =Rumors= Rumors NPC Rumors Some of these rumors are untrue, speculation, or are greatly exaggerated. ◢ Common Rumors - Easily overheard. Use these freely! : ■ "Rumor." — Rumor Monger. : ■ "Rumor." — Rumor Monger. ◢ Uncommon Rumors - A little more difficult to hear. Use sparingly or ask first! : ■ "Rumor" — Rumormonger. : ■ "Rumor" — Rumormonger. ◢ Rare Rumors - Very rarely overheard. Please ask before using! : ■ "Rumor" — Rumormonger. : ■ "Rumor" — Rumormonger. PC Rumors Feel free to add your own rumors to this section. ◢ Player Character Rumors - Some of these are more rare than others! : ■ "Rumor" — Rumormonger. : ■ "Rumor" — Rumormonger. =Gallery= Gallery Music : Dance Eorzea Dance :: Artist: Artist Name :: Origin: Album/etc Title : Context: Theme context. : Dance Eorzea Dance :: Artist: Artist Name :: Origin: Album/etc Title : Context: Theme context. : Dance Eorzea Dance :: Artist: Artist Name :: Origin: Album/etc Title : Context: Theme context. Artwork Artworktitle.png| Description, may leave blank. In-Game Screenshots Artworktitle.png| Description, may leave blank. =RP Info= RP Info Location & Probability Places where the character is very likely to be seen : ■ Location: Probability Affiliations Most of these aren’t public, and would have to be asked after! : ■ City-State, Region or Organization: Affiliation reason/purpose. IC Inventory The following items are things that this individual carries on their person at all times. These are noted for pickpockets, and those watching her closely. This information is meant to be a prompt for insight and is not to be meta-gamed, though feel free to use this information if it comes up logically in RP (pickpocketing, a search, etc) with use of a simple /tell. : ■ Coinpurse: A simple coin purse made of soft leather, containing a few hundred gil. RP Limits I like to consider myself a flexible player who is willing to commit to a number of different types of scenes and role-play scenarios, but even I have my limits. If something is on the play list, assume it means yes, as long as it's within the context of the current play or ongoing plot. No's are typically a hard no, and it means don't ask. : ■ I will play . : ■ Ask about . : ■ I won't play . RP Hooks While the below is by no means comprehensive, it's a kind of spring board for walk-up RP. Longer plots that are meant to run for more than a few quick RP's, please feel free to send me a tell so we can work out a good reason for our characters to get to know one another. I'm always looking for RP, unless I'm actively spamming PvE content. : ■ List item. =OOC Notes= OOC Notes Player Information Player Note There is a lot of information on this character wiki, but it is by no means completely comprehensive. There are chunks of backstory that are left intentionally vague so that details can be later added as developed through creative writing or in role-play revelation. Feel free to use Common or Uncommon rumors freely, if you want to use a Rare Rumor as a plot hook or to spark RP, I would ask that you send me a tell first, to make certain it's alright. Character Lore Adherence Everything concerning this character that has not been confirmed by in-game lore should be taken with a grain of salt. Anything that has had to be changed because of lore shifting will be noted below. : ■ No changes. Character Concept Information. Character Tidbits Links Out Links that lead off the wiki, but are technically relevant to the character. : ■ Link Description: Link Title Tropes & Explanations A trope is a convention or device that is often found in creative works. In this case, the tropes below describe my character either in part, or as a whole. Their background, personality, appearance, etc, most of them can be described in the tropes below. :: ■ Trope Tropes are devices and conventions that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations. On the whole, tropes are not clichés. =Credits= Credits Wiki Information : This wiki is constantly changing as the character’s story changes. It was last modified on Month ##th, 2016. A blank version of the wiki template can be found here Layout Information : The following is not entirely comprehensive, but contains general credits. Please leave the link-backs if you use this template! :■ Original template by Bancroft Gairn. ::■ Adapted by Xheja Rajhera. ::■ Tabs by Unnamed Mercenary. ::■ Expanded bits by Lucaell Tareth'eian. ::■ Header image inspired by D'lyhhia Lhuil. ::■ Music bits from J'karu Rhome. ::■ Relationships & OOC notes by Glioca Sargonnai. ::■ Various formatting inspired by Odette Saoirse & others.